


Can't Be

by kracken



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP-ness, Sappy, Sexual Fantasy, Timeline What Timeline, Yaoi, turned reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kracken/pseuds/kracken
Summary: "I've dreamed of doing this," Heero confessed into Duo's ear."Me too," Duo moaned. "A lot."





	Can't Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

"I thought that if I tweaked the gyros in Sandrocks' elbow, I could get more performance out of the readouts for its positioning," Quatre said over the rim of his steaming cup of tea as he leaned against the door jam of the kitchen and faced the pilot of Deathscythe.  
  
"Uh-huh," Duo said, "Sounds good."  
  
Duo, dressed in his trademark black, was standing with his hands buried in his pants pockets, rocking agitatedly from heel to toe repeatedly. He wasn't looking at Quatre. His attention was, instead, completely riveted on the person asleep on the couch. That young man was Heero Yuy.   
  
Quatre looked from Duo to Heero and then smiled knowingly. "I've never seen him like that. He must be exhausted. I have a feeling though, that if we made any noises, or walked towards him, that he would wake up immediately."  
  
Duo nodded. His _expression could only be defined as 'awed'. Heero was sitting up still, but his chin had slumped to his chest and his readouts of the last, arduous, mission were still glowing on the laptop in his lap. His face was relaxed and he looked all together different when his intense, sullen eyes were closed. His delicate, youthful features were handsome in the extreme. His lips were a small, almost pouting, bow and his eyelashes were like dark fans against his smooth skin. His hair, usually a rough tumble, was nearly tamed, falling down like a dark, brown wing over his forehead.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wu Fei shouted at the top of the stairs and came down them two at a time, with a leashed, fluid control more often found in predatory animals. "You have been in my room again! I have told you, again and again, not to take my things!"  
  
Heero started awake, blinking and wiping at his eyes, but alert once more and swiveling his head to look at Wu Fei.  
  
"Damn!" Duo swore under his breath and stopped his rocking abruptly.  
  
Heero looked embarrassed, then sullen as he glared at the room in general and then went back to reading the screen of his laptop.  
  
"Maxwell?" Wu Fei shouted hotly as he stood in front of Duo and seethed with hands balled into fists.  
  
Duo turned his attention to Wu Fei with difficulty and looked at a loss for words. "Uh, well.... sorry about that, Wuffie. I... well, if you're talking about the hairbrush and the calibrator..."  
  
Wu Fei glared in consternation. "You took my hairbrush as well?"  
  
Duo's eyes slid past Wu Fei, saw Heero lift a hand to brush his chocolate hair from his forehead, and then suddenly began fidgiting again. "Uh, sorry about that, Wuffie. Won't do it again. I ... uh... I have to go..."  
  
Duo walked with awkward steps to the stairs and then began climbing them as quickly as Wu Fei had come down them. He took a right at the top and ducked into his room. Wu Fei blinked in confusion at Quatre and Quatre blushed as they both heard the shower upstairs turn on.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Wu Fei wondered. "A person that unbalanced should not be given a weapon as powerful as a Gundam and-"  
  
"We are all young, Chang," Quatre said soothingly. Wu Fei stared. Quatre felt the need to add, sensing that Wu Fei didn't understand, "We're still learning how to be men."  
  
That was put delicately and Wu Fei flushed, suddenly realizing what Quatre was alluding to. Unfortunately, he chose to be derisive. "He is weak and without any discipline," Wu Fei sneered, "He should not be a soldier!" Wu Fei turned on his heel and stalked off to the makeshift hanger to find his calibration tool.  
  
Quatre sighed and then began to turn to go back into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Heero sitting quietly and staring up at the ceiling with an intense, uncomfortable look on his face as he listened to the sound of the shower. His hands were gripping the sides of the laptop and the knuckles were white. Quatre could tell by the way his body was tensing and relaxing that he was fighting with himself, perhaps trying to find a good reason to go up to the room that he shared with Duo.  
  
Quatre had watched the two of them dance around each other since they had started working missions together, both of them so sure that the other wasn't interested and doing their best not to let the other know that they were. It would have been funny if Quatre couldn't sensed the pain and longing behind those careful facades both of the young men had erected.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre said and Heero's eyes snapped to him, narrowing. "I'm about to clean up in here. I would hate to bother you when you're working. Duo is showering, but I'm certain that he will leave your room and allow you to work in peace if you ask him."  
  
Heero's _expression suddenly changed, but it was almost imperceptible. He nodded and stood up as he closed the cover of his laptop. Without a word, he went up the stairs at a slow, controlled pace. Quatre smiled as he turned and went into the kitchen to make himself more tea. He was a very perceptive person. He knew what that small, ghost of an _expression on Heero's face had meant. The young man wasn't going up to his room in anticipation of doing more work, he was going there to, hopefully, catch a glimpse of Duo Maxwell coming out of the shower.   
  
*  
  
Duo stood in the warm spray of the shower and leaned into it with both hands flat against the tile and his knee length hair trailing loose all about him in wet, bedraggled strands. He had thought of taking a cold shower, but the need that had blossomed while he had watched Heero sleep, had turned into a painful demand for immediate release.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" Duo muttered as he soaped up his hand and wrapped it around his raging erection. "Every time I see him, get close enough to smell him, see the way his shoulders... I just want to have him fuck my lights out! If he knew... the bastard can bend steel with his bare hands... If he ever found out... Shit! I know he'd kill me and I don't wanna die because of a hard on!"  
  
But it was more than that and Duo knew it. Something about the intense, totally dedicated, young pilot of Wing made Duo tremble and his heart tie itself into a knot every time he saw him. When they were on separate missions, he found himself wondering about Heero constantly and ticking off the time impatiently until they would be together again. It was more than just sex, he knew, but he was finding it hard admitting it. They were in the middle of a war and they could die every time they stepped outside the door of the safe house. The colonists were counting on them, expecting them to do everything they could, dedicate themselves entirely, and even die for their cause. Admitting to feelings for another comrade in the fight, indulging in young love, or dreaming of a possibility of a relationship in their dangerous situation seemed as foolish as trying to reach for and touch the moon. Besides, Duo thought with sad frustration, what were the chances that Heero was gay too? Slim to none, he answered himself brutally. There were too many strikes, to many obstacles, to many dangers in allowing himself to think that there could be anything between them.  
  
"Good thing I have a great imagination," Duo said as he slowly lowered himself to his knees on the wet tile, steaming water pouring down on top of him.  
  
Duo brought to mind an image of Heero that had served him well many, many times before. It was the one where Heero had been changing, standing completely nude, with his shirt hanging from his hands. He had paused, thinking about something, and Duo, faking sleep in his nearby bed, had peeked and seen that Heero's cock had been long, thick and standing at swollen attention.  
  
Duo remembered how startled he had been. Until that time, Heero had seemed incapable of something as human and as natural as a hard on. The young man's intense, all encompassing dedication to the cause, and a control that was far more mature than his years, had given Duo the impression that he never indulged himself in pleasures of any kind. When Duo had seen Heero touch his erection, rub it briefly, and then go into the bathroom, Duo had thought that he would spontaneously combust.  
  
It was easy to recall that image of Heero, of the man's large erection, of the hand that had played with it as if presenting it to some lover. Duo imagined himself that lover. He imagined Heero's cock bobbing before his face, maybe even dripping some salty precum.   
  
Bringing three fingers to his mouth, Duo kept his eyes closed and imagined that they were Heero's cock. He opened his mouth and plunged them inside. Duo sucked and licked, falling completely into the fantasy as he imagined Heero moaning and groaning with pleasure. Heero would fuck his face, Duo thought, not brutally, but erotically, pumping his hips just enough to run that length over Duo's rough tongue and to take advantage of the hot, moist, tightness of Duo's mouth. Duo moved his fingers in an in and out motion, mimicking that fantasy while his soaped hand caressed his raging erection.  
  
"I want to fuck you," Duo imagined fantasy Heero saying, pulling his cock out of his mouth and taunting Duo by stroking it and running it over Duo's face. Duo pulled out his fingers and mimicked the fantasy.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Duo murmured. "I want you to fuck me, Heero. I want you to take that big, fucking cock, stick it in deep, and ride me good. Go on. Do it. I've been wanting it for a long time."  
  
Duo imagined Heero's eyes glowing with lust and passion, the man's strong hands pushing him down so that his cheek touched the wet tile, and then grabbing his ass and pulling it into position.  
  
"Beg me, "dream Heero ordered him and Duo imagined Heero rubbing the head of his cock at his entrance, teasing him while he reached underneath and played with Duo's balls and stiff cock. Duo mimicked the fantasy with his own hand, teasing his painful cock and massaging his balls lightly.  
  
"Beg me!" Heero ordered more forcefully.  
  
"Please," Duo begged and blushed even though it was only a fantasy. "I want that big dick in me, Heero. Come one. Don't wait. Fuck me!"  
  
Duo soaped his fingers some more, took two of them, and slid them back to his trembling ass. Slowly, he pushed them into his puckered, needy entrance while his free hand began to tease the head of his cock. His precum trailed down and mingled with the swirling water of the shower.  
  
"Fuck me!" Duo begged and began pushing his fingers in and out of himself, unable to stop himself from groaning at the wonderful sensation of being filled by his imaginary Heero.  
  
When real hands grabbed Duo at the waist, he yanked his fingers out of his entrance and twisted around with a gasp. Flinging his wet hair out of his eyes, Duo saw a very real and very naked Heero on his knees behind him under the spray of hot water. Heero's blue eyes were so intense they almost glowed and his face was set in an _expression of complete determination and need. It took Duo a full moment of utter shock to realize that Heero was waiting for permission or rejection.  
  
Duo stared and his world narrowed down to the space between one heartbeat and the next as he thought of all of the ramifications and the consequences of allowing Heero to.... but the look he saw in Heero's face wasn't just about sex, it was saying something to Duo, speaking of a longing that was more than just about relieving the needs of the impressive stiffness between his legs.  
  
Slowly, Duo turned back around and lowered his cheek to the warm, wet tile, giving permission with his body language. Heero was a young man of few words. Duo didn't expect any now and he wasn't disappointed. Heero's large hands caressed his ass and they were shaky. They smoothed along Duo's back and then back down his sides to his ass again. Duo trembled right along with Heero, both of them knowing that their relationship and their lives were about to change.  
  
Heero's hand touched Duo's cock and balls tentatively, as if he were afraid of startling Duo and breaking the moment. His hands was still shaking slightly as he stroked Duo's length and gently fondled his balls. Duo didn't even try to bite back his groan. He opened his legs further apart, feeling embarrassed, but knowing that he wanted what Heero was doing that badly; bad enough to make himself completely submissive to Heero's will where he would never have even considered doing so with any other man in any circumstance.  
  
Heero's grip firmed on his hips and Duo tried not to tense as he felt the large head of Heero's cock begin pushing in. Heero was slow and patient, working in that long length carefully as Duo stretched and adjusted to take him to the hilt. Duo squirmed, hissed, and groaned, but he felt a sweet satisfaction that overrode any discomfort, as the object of his obsession stretched out along his back and reached underneath him.  
  
"I've dreamed of doing this," Heero confessed into Duo's ear.  
  
"Me too," Duo moaned. "A lot."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Heero wondered as his fingers caressed Duo's hard nipples.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Duo shot back.  
  
They both knew. They didn't need to answer. They had been afraid of rejection, preferring hope and fantasy over what might have been a cruel truth.  
  
"Fuck me," Duo breathed. "Do it! I want it, Heero."  
  
Heero's hand found Duo's cock and wrapped around it. He caressed it as he began to pump inside of Duo, his hips flexing and lifting to pull his swollen length out and then coming down to impale Duo onto it again repeatedly. In the torrent of hot water, their wet bodies writhed against each other, filling and being filled, coming together in a pumping, moaning, and gasping tangle of limbs and young excitement.  
  
"Fuck me!" Duo moaned. "Heero! Fuck me! Jerk me off with your hand. I want to come with you screwing me!"  
  
Heero kissed the back of Duo's neck tenderly even as his hand began to torture the head of Duo's cock and smooth down the length. His own hard cock began to pump in an out of Duo in earnest, his pelvis slapping against Duo's ass with loud noises. "You're so tight, so hot!" Heero breathed. "I have to come! I have to, Duo. I can't-"  
  
"Shoot your load in me, Heero! I want it as far as you can shove it," Duo demanded as he lifted his hips and pushed back to meet Heero's thrusts. "Come on! Make me yours! I want it, Heero!"  
  
Heero growled deep in his throat and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist possessively as he rose into a crouch. He began pounding hard and deep into Duo's ass as he jerked him off rapidly at the same time. Duo cried out at the intense sensation and felt his world gather and center in his groin as he was rocked, pounded, and stroked in Heero's grip.  
  
Heero exploded first, his hot come filling Duo as he shoved in as far as he could, hips snapping in short thrusts. He cried out and it echoed against the tiles. Duo's shout of release came a moment later as all of his senses exploded in orgasm. He writhed and shuddered, his seed shooting out over Heero's hand and his own belly.  
  
Duo collapsed, his mind reeling, completely overloaded with pleasure. He hardly noticed when Heero turned the water off and began drying him with a towel. When his senses returned, Heero had wrapped his sopping hair in another towel, lifted him up, and was carrying him into the bedroom. The young man stretched Duo out on the bed, dried himself off, and then crawled in beside him.  
  
When Heero pulled Duo into his arms, holding him tightly, he said to Duo almost fearfully, "What do we do now?"  
  
He meant about the war, their duty, and how this new thing between them fit in. Duo didn't have an answer though and he refused to think about it just then. He wanted to enjoy the moment while he could, savor Heero, and ride on the euphoria that was making every part of him sing, so he replied, "Rest."  
  
"Rest?" Heero echoed, confused.  
  
"Rest so that we can do it again," Duo chuckled warmly. "Then we have to find a pillow."  
  
Heero stared and then dared, "A pillow?"  
  
"For my poor ass," Duo laughed as he nuzzled against Heero's chest contentedly, "because it is going to be so damned sore!"  
  
Heero took hold of Duo's hand and pressed it against his own ass as he whispered into Duo's ear. "I have another fantasy about you, Duo."  
  
Duo started and looked into Heero's eyes in surprise. Then he grinned and laughed, "I'm ready when you are, love!" and then he realized what he had said and looked at Heero in trepidation.  
  
Heero had frozen, staring back, and then, slowly, he began to move again, smirking and rolling onto his back. As Duo rose above him, he said, "That's good, because... I love you too. I'm not sure what we will do now, or how things will-"  
  
Duo put a hand over his mouth to silence him, "Not now," he said. "All I want to do now is show you my piloting skills."  
  
"Are you very skilled?" Heero wondered with a small laugh.  
  
Duo threw aside the towel and let his wet hair drape over them both as he leaned down and captured Heero's lips with his own. He said around the kiss, letting Heero feel his hardening cock against his belly, "You can tell me after I fly you, okay?"  
  
End


End file.
